Welcome to Alternia
by Yeliah Esor
Summary: The Doctor has heard myths about a beautiful and peaceful planet called Alternia since he was a small child. But when he arrives, he finds that everything he has heard is false. Now, as disaster lurks on the horizon, the Doctor must make a choice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **In the future, chapters will be longer. I just had to give a little set up to the main plot, so this is shorter. Also, it was 2:30AM and I was tired.

I don't own Homestuck. Andrew Hussie own Homestuck. If you say otherwise, he'll come through the fourth wall and attack you. I don't own Doctor Who either, but I don't know who technically has rights to it.

Amy and Rory Pond weren't exactly early risers. They both hated being woken up early in the morning and had made the Doctor promise never to wake them before noon unless they were in danger of dying. Of course, when you're traveling in a time machine with an alien, 'noon' is a flexible time. For instance on this certain day, the 13th of April as it would go in the TARDIS's travel log, noon came quite early. It felt like eight in the morning to the humans and they were not at all happy. Still, there was nothing they could do.

"I don't care, it isn't fair to use the fact that we have no set time zone as an excuse to wake us up early." Amy complained to Rory, grabbing a towel from the towel rack.

"Well, there has to be a reason." He replied, trying to think of some way to not hate the time lord as much as he did at that moment.

"There better be." Amy muttered threateningly and shut the bathroom door.

After a quick shower, Amy put on her normal short shorts, tank top, and jacket. While Rory hopped in to rinse off, she straightened out her red hair. It always annoyed her in the mornings, but she had discovered that it worked if she dried and straightened it right after showering. Her husband wasn't as concerned with his looks. He only slipped on jeans and a t-shirt before rushing out of the room after his angry wife.

"Doctor!" Amy Pond called out, running down the steps in the TARDIS control room with her husband close behind her.

"Good morning, Ponds!" The Doctor called out, straightening his bowtie and pulling another lever.

"Why the early wake up call?" She asked, her tone growing more and more annoyed with each word.

"Because today I want to go somewhere special." He smiled and hit something with a small hammer.

"Doctor, what exactly are you doing?" Rory asked, his gaze flickering back and forth between the time lord and the numerous flashing lights that the Doctor was watching carefully.

"I'm flying the TARDIS." The Doctor replied, hitting a button and turning a knob, "Pay attention."

Rory opened his mouth to protest the Doctor's condescending remark, but quickly thought better of it. All three of them knew that it wouldn't do any good. None of them really knew why he even tried anymore. He stepped back with an annoyed sigh as Amy stepped forward to start questioning the Doctor relentlessly, as she did quite often. Usually to no avail, but at least she was much more persistent than her husband.

"Really, Doctor. Where are you taking us? You know I hate not knowing." Amy asked, glaring at the Doctor.

The time lord gave her a quick glance, but almost instantly turned his attention to the screen. Information about their new environment began to appear on the screen. Oxygen levels were good, the atmosphere was stable, and it appeared that while a disaster loomed in the near future, they would be safe for at least a year. Well, Amy and Rory could only assume that it was years. It said that the disaster would not strike for one Alternian solar sweep. The Doctor turned back towards his companions with a childish smile.

"I've always wanted to visit this place." He admitted before rushing to the door, "Come along Ponds! Welcome to Alternia!"


	2. Author's Note

Oh look, I'm being a huge letdown right now. I keep getting messages on both my fanfiction and deviantart accounts to continue this. I said I would have it up AGES ago, but I felt bad updating it before some of my other stuff. It has been written for weeks, but due to a sudden homework slam from my teachers a while back, I ended up not working on anything for a while. After that, I just didn't want to write. I'd call it writer's block, but it isn't really that. It's more just not being willing to write at all. Now it's NaNoWriMo, so I'm supposed to be writing my novel... but I'm not used to this sort of writing. I don't write for quantity, I write for quality. Well, I write for quality and a week later I hate what I've written. Maybe I'll decide not to confine myself to November for my novel and just type up the new chapter, as well as the John/Dave fanfic that I wrote in French class.

Anyway, I'll be deleting this little note page when I update. After this, you can expect to see updates MUCH more frequently.

-Yeliah


End file.
